Ȥоᴆᴉᴀсо
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: —Hay Butch, eso es parte de una canción—luego Kaoru volvió a carcajearse. Butch estaba más rojo que un tomate, pero no dijo nada, para no volver a meter la pata—Y… lo p-peor es que… ¡es que me pediste matrimonio sin querer! Ay… por Dios… ¡Es lo más chistoso q-que m-me pasó!... Song-fic, de Kaoru y Butch...


Bla, bla, bla... ya estoy acá. ¿Están bien, lindas? Yo acá, escribiendo un poquis. Me inspiré para esto, pero mucho. Aunque no se muy bien cómo se me ocurrió... ojalá les guste, y si no... bueno, me lo dicen igual, en los eviews.

**Advertencia: **Mis ideas raras no se contagian, pero sí pueden traumar. Así que "léase con discresión" Además ago más importante:

E**s**T**e f**I**c p**A**r**T**i**C**i**P**a d**E**l r**E**t**O T**e**M**á**T**i**C**o d**E J**u**N**i**O "C**a**N**c**I**o**N**e**S" D**e**L F**o**R**o **"**P**O**W**E**R Z**"

**Disclaimer: **D! PPGZ no me pertenecen, la trama sí, que está en base a la canción de Moderatto, Zodiaco.

**Número de palabras: **Este one-shoot es de 1917 palabras, largo...

**Ȥоᴆᴉᴀсо**

— ¡No Butch! ¡Ya no se puede estar así! ¡Estoy harta de tus nuevas ridiculeces! ¡Eres diferente de ahora! ¡Cambiaste mucho!—gritaba una chica, de cabello azabache, corto a trasquilones por los hombros y con profundos ojos verde jade, a su novio, que estaba frente a ella.

— ¿Por qué Kaoru? Ahora me volví más tranquilo, ahora te puedo ayudar con tu look, podemos tener charlas donde te entiendo…—se defendía él, si éxito alguno, desesperado por todo.

—Butch, tú no me entiendes ahora. Te extraño, ya no eres mi idiota. Ahora eres…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué soy ahora? No te entiendo, por favor, Kaoru, explícame. Tú ya sabes lo que él dice, "La vida es alegre, aunque…"

—Sí, sí, tú y tu vida alegre. Pero gracias a _ésa_ vida "alegre", según tú, ya no me entiendes, ya no me prestas la atención que necesito, ya no sabes cómo es esto, cómo soy…

—Kaoru, yo te amo, y no quiero que terminemos con ridiculeces de éste tipo…

— ¡Entonces vuelve a ser como antes! Ya no hablaré contigo nunca más, ya no me busques. REFLEXIONA Y HABLAMOS—y con estas palabras, Kaoru salió disparada del lugar, con gruesas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, no podía soportarlo más.

Butch se tiró en el sofá más cercano, pasó la mano por su ahora corto cabello (claro, antes llevaba una coletita estilo emo) y se puso a pensar en qué hizo mal, en dónde se equivocó. Había hecho todo lo posible por estar con ella, por hacerle bien y para comprenderla. NO la entendía, desde que comenzó a cambiar, ella se había vuelto más irritante, más sensible sobre lo que le decía, y eso era muy extraño.

Butch e incorporó y alzó una de las revistas que había visto una vez en la habitación de su hermosa chica, era una entrega semanal de algo muy interesante, una revista de conquistas, que a él le llamaron mucho la atención. Aún recordaba el primer tomo que él leyó, decía que "_los chicos tiernos siempre eran bienvenidos por las damas_", él dejó de pelear, comenzó a llenarla de detalles. Ella sonreía y lo golpeaba con cariño, y también le daba besos, eso había funcionado.

Una semana después él se compró otro tomo, "_Se caballeroso_" le abría las puertas, le recitaba poemas que sólo sabe Dios cuánto tiempo se aprendió, y demás, Kaoru aún era feliz, pero lo tachaba de demasiado cursi, aun así, se reía y le abrazaba

Semana tras semana, un nuevo cambio, pequeñito, imperceptible, y Kaoru cambiaba un poco más, más fría, más distante, más alejada. Llegó la última entrega, donde había explotado, "_Un buen aspecto, presentable y elegante siempre funciona. El cabello corto y unos ternos ayudan y dan puntos a favor_" se cortó el cabello, y muchos trajes elegantes. Ante esto Kaoru se horrorizó, por el cabello y el cambio radical. Y empezó a gritarle.

Buscó entre la pila de revistas, y encontró su _Diario_, fue un reto de sus hermanos, de hace años, todos escribirían uno, y al cabo de dos meses, entre ellos leerían los resultados. Butch empezó a hojear esas hojas, llenas de diversión… y perversión. Esto lo horrorizó hasta un punto, pero luego pensó, gracias a ése cuadernito, a ésas pocas páginas escritas, Kaoru había aceptado salir con él.

Una sonrisa se le escapó, luego empezó a rememorar los buenos tiempos, recordó sus peleas de insultos, sus competencias eternas. Aún en la relación, pero era divertido, era _diferente_, así era su chica.

Esas revistas lo habían arruinado, pero había una solución, era botarlas, enterrar eso, olvidarlo y volver a ser el Butch Him que siempre Kaoru había amado. Pero luego de eso abrió el nuevo tomo, que ya iba a terminar de leerla, cuando encontró un artículo nuevo, que echó por el suelo sus intenciones e ideas. Él se horrorizó, y fue directamente a buscar a Kaoru, la encontró en una especie de discusión con Mitch, ése chico que la molestaba, pero de repente ambos empezaron a reír, Butch apretó los puños y se acercó sigilosamente, cuando ambos se abrazaron, y él se despidió de ella, Kaoru se quedó con una sonrisa, pero una melancolía se instaló en sus ojos, Butch se dio cuenta de esto, y se acercó con sigilo, la abrazó por la cintura y Kaoru volteó de golpe, lo miró y su mirada se suavizó. Pero no asomó ni una sonrisa, sólo lo miró de soslayo. Se paró frente a él y con una mirada de tristeza le preguntó:

— ¿Qué quieres, Butch?

—Lamento molestarte, Kaoru, pero tengo que decirte algo, pensé en lo que me dijiste, y tengo esto.

Le mostró la revista, Kaoru la vio, con los ojos desencajados y se golpeó la frente con fuera.

— ¿Ahora qué dicen las revistas del Mr. Gay?

—No le digas así, Mr. Him es un genio—dijo, acariciando la revista, como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo—. Bueno, lo que quería decirte es que ya sé por qué peleamos tanto.

—Primero, él sí habla como gay, y luego… ¿qué te lleva a decir eso?

—Bueno, es que los astros no estás a nuestro favor, verás, nuestros signos no son compatibles, ¿por qué? Bueno, tu cumpleaños es el 22 de Junio, ¿verdad?—Kaoru se quedó en silencio— Bueno, consulté tu Carta astral en éste último tomo. En realidad, con todos los signos del zodíaco, tú, si naciste a finales de Junio, serás Cáncer. Lo que llegué a suponer con estas cartas astrales está escrito al final de cada predicción, te lo leo.

Butch se aclaró la garganta, y Kaoru estaba confundida aún.

—Butch, creo que estás exagerando, ¿en serio crees en estas cosas? Por favor, además mi…

—Ahora escúchame, _Sagitario tiene un corazón de metal, muy noble. Piscis, bueno, se descifra que siempre quiere ir al mar. Leo del revén no lo puedes sacar. Géminis y Virgo son sexuales, ahí no hay más. Aries y Tauro no les gusta el break dance. Escorpión siempre quiere rockear. Cáncer, bueno… no lo quiero nombrar. Acuario son raros, pero es lo que hay. Capricornio es un egoísta total. Libra me encanta, con un Libra me podría casar…_

Butch siguió hablando ahora de la compatibilidad de signos y demás cosas. Kaoru se había quedado en el inicio de las palabras, una tímida sonrisa se cruzó por su rostro, la cual se convirtió en una carcajada, dejando a Butch atónito, al tomar un poco de aire, Kaoru se limpió una lagrimita. Al lograr calmarse miró a Butch, y volvió a reírse, pero llegó a calmarse, al tomar aire se sentó en el pavimento y luego lo miró nuevamente.

—Hay Butch, eso es parte de una canción—luego volvió a carcajearse. Butch estaba más rojo que un tomate, pero no dijo nada, para no volver a meter la pata—Además mi cumpleaños no es en junio, sí el 22, pero de Octubre, hay Butch…

Kaoru ya no podía reír más, pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

— ¿Entonces t-tu signo es Libra? Pero…

—Y… lo p-peor es que… ¡es que me pediste matrimonio sin querer! Ay… por Dios… ¡Es lo más chistoso q-que m-me pasó!

Butch se quedó callado otro momento, cuando Kaoru se serenó definitivamente lo miró a los ojos, sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, dejándolo atónito.

—K-kaoru…

—Hay Butch, yo te quiero mucho. Pero no me gusta tu cambio. Quizá al inicio fue lindo, me divertí, me gustó mucho. Pero llegaste al extremo que te volviste _insoportable_, lo lamento si te lastima, pero terminamos hasta que no vuelvas a ser el mismo Butch de antes.

Kaoru le dio un último pequeño beso, y se fue, Butch estaba parado, calvo, incómodo en ésa ropa extraña y ajustada para él. Volvió a casa, rápidamente. Se quitó el saco, la camisa, la corbata, etc. Se quedó completamente desnudo, en medio de su sala **(N.A.** siempre soñé con escribir esto, en serio *¬***) **luego se paró, hasta su habitación, donde encontró sus zapatillas deportivas, sus informales, pero cómodas, ropas antiguas, su cabello… bueno, unos días con un gorrito de lana, con frio en el cráneo, pero su cabello crecería pronto, _ojalá_.

﴿**‡**۵۵٭༻༻ Y PASARON LOS DÍAS ༺༺٭۵۵**‡**﴾

Kaoru caminaba por una transitada vía pública, su mirada era directa al frente, adelante. Con optimismo pero tristeza a la vez. De repente alguien la chocó, y ella notó que faltaba su cartera

— ¡Hey! Un ladrón

Ella se quedó quieta ahí una fracción de segundo más ahí, parada. Luego se echó a correr tras el ladrón, lo alcanzó con facilidad, y luego se le abalanzó. Luego de unas cinco llaves seguidas, notó los clásicos gemidos de dolor, entonces lo soltó, le quitó la cartera y se dio la vuelta, sin siquiera mirar su cara, para no querer matar a ése maldito ladrón ahí mismo, apenas dio unos pasos, ésa persona le habló, desde el suelo, con cierto dolor, pero también alegría.

—Sigues siendo fuerte, felicidades—escuchó, con una voz ahogada.

Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente, y lo miró con sorpresa.

—T-tú eres…

—Bueno, volví a ser yo, como querías. Pero también debes recuperarme, y eso te saldrá muy caro…

Butch se irguió, a penas, pero con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro, un jean negro, un canguro verde oscuro, ahora roto. Con su típica colita en el cabello, medio tapando un ojo, y su mirada de arrogancia.

— ¡Butch!

Kaoru volvió a abalanzarse sobre él, y lo besó con cariño.

Ambos se quedaron ahí, mirando el cielo, en silencio un momento, con las manos entrelazadas, y ambos con una sonrisa de bobos.

—Esta vida es mejor, debo admitir que ése "otro Butch" era una mierda—Kaoru rio ante esto y lo miró.

—Te lo dije, pero…

—Pero qué.

— ¿Aún me darás mis regalitos?—dijo, con ojitos tiernos.

—No, soy éste, o el otro, tú decid…—pero no terminó, ya que unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos, con cierta desesperación, pero a la vez cariño.

—Este está bien. Bueno, me interrumpiste—Kaoru se levantó de golpe—tengo que llegar a mi casa pronto, Dai está de visita, y si te ve, bueno, ya sabes que te mata.

— ¿Por qué no le caigo bien?—dijo Butch, frunciendo el ceño e incorporándose junto a ella.

—Quizá el otro le caería bien… ¡Pero ni se te ocurra!—aclaró al final, al ver la cara de Butch—Ya verás que pronto…

—… le romperé la cara y los dientes a tu novio idiota—dijo una voz grave detrás de ellos, escucharon el tronar de unos nudillos y sintieron un aura oscura.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron, intimidados, la imponente figura de Dai, que estaba ahí.

—Sólo corre—musitó Kaoru, mirando a su novio, que empezó a dar pasos lentos y pequeños hacia atrás. Luego se dirigió a Dai con una sonrisa—. Bueno, "hermanito", te apuesto que lo atrapo yo primero.

— ¿¡Kaoru!?—susurró Butch, asustado, los Matsubara eran letales, más con las apuestas.

—Bueno, pactado, "hermanita" hecho, ¿cuánto?

—A él, dale cinco minutos de ventaja, después, puedo ganarte tranquilamente, ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Hecho.

Butch comenzó a correr, despavorido, agradeciendo haber vuelto a ser él, sino, no podría dar ni un paso, con esa ropa ridícula.

No pudo pensar mucho más, ya que dos auras asesinas se acercaban a él, con gran velocidad.

— ¡Vamos Kaoru! ¡Go Kaoru! ¡Go, Go, Go!—gritaba Momoko, con unos pompones, ante la mirada extrañada de Brick, y Miyako decía algo de la paz. No importaba, sólo tenía que correr por su vida…

**₰₰₰₰₰₰ FIN ₰₰₰₰₰₰**

Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Les gustó? No se qué opinen, pero estaba inspirada, escribí y escribí, y salió... bueno, nos leemos. Para la fecha límite, jejeje.

Bye

Atte-. Una-demente-suelta


End file.
